Why, Senpai?
by Nate Grey
Summary: Azusa works up the nerve to ask Yui out, but is shot down. So why is Yui going to such lengths to keep Azusa from dating anyone else? The answer is obvious, but only to Yui.


Notes: To be clear, I didn't really plan any of these oneshots. They just pop into my head, and I know I can get them done fairly quickly (one to three days, in most cases). Right now, I'm focusing on recent stories that haven't been updated in several months. I do wish someone hadn't put the idea of a second chapter for "Sawa-chan Goes to Jail" in my head, it's hard to fight it off now...

Summary: Azusa works up the nerve to ask Yui out, but is shot down. So why is Yui going to such lengths to keep Azusa from dating anyone else? The answer is obvious, but only to Yui.

Implied Pairings: YuiAzu

**Why, Senpai?**

**A K-ON! Oneshot by**

**Nate Grey (xman0123-at-aol-dot-com)**

* * *

Azusa was not sure when it happened, only that it was a gradual process that snuck up on her. One day, Yui had only been her ditzy but talented band mate, and the next, she had been far more. But Yui was in no way different from the first time that Azusa had met her. There was no real reason for Azusa's feelings to change from mere friendship, even with all the hugs, cuddling, and attempted kisses.

Even when Azusa's feelings towards Yui reached the point where they were obvious to everyone else, no one said a word against them. Mugi and Mio were nothing but supportive, and Ritsu didn't seem to care one way or another, which was essentially giving her own blessing. Even Ui had told Azusa to pursue Yui with her whole heart, and that had been all the convincing that Azusa needed.

But the only thing harder than gaining Yui's attention was keeping it. Azusa tried her best to confess, but Yui would always be distracted by one thing or another, or her mind would wander in the middle of the conversation. With every failed attempt, Azusa grew more and more desperate. Finally, it got to the point where Azusa didn't care how she told Yui, as long as Yui heard and understood the words.

So, with Ui's permission (and a LOT of convincing), Azusa waited in Yui's bedroom after school one day.

On Yui's bed.

Without a single article of clothing on, somewhat wrapped in a warm but flimsy blanket.

This was, surprisingly enough, in no way meant to seduce Yui. Azusa just figured that there would be no way for anything else to gain Yui's attention under such conditions.

She was right, although that was about the only thing Azusa turned out to be right about.

From the moment that Yui stepped into the room, her eyes stayed on Azusa.

"Azu-nyan," she murmured in shock, "why are you...?"

"I... I love you, Yui-senpai!" Azusa blurted out, her face red. "I-I've been trying to tell you for a while now, but you never let me, so I just..."

Yui didn't say anything as she approached the bed, raised her hand, and gently petted Azusa's head. "I love you, too, Azu-nyan," she finally stated. "You should know that by now."

It felt wonderful to be touched by Yui (and always had), but Azusa could sense that she still hadn't gotten through. "I do, but that's not what I meant! P-Please go out with me, Senpai!"

She knew from the way Yui's face fell that something had gone wrong.

"Oh, Azu-nyan," Yui whispered, her hand falling to gently stroke Azusa's neck and bare shoulder. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

"But why?!" Azusa wailed, tears spilling from her eyes. "What did I do wrong?!"

"Nothing," Yui assured her. "I just can't."

"Can't... or won't?"

Yui shrugged, still absently trailing her fingers along Azusa's neck. "Both. I'm really sorry."

Azusa bit her lip. "So you won't... love me, the way that I love you?"

"I'm not saying that. I'm only saying I won't go out with you. That's all."

At first, Azusa was crushed. She wanted to go out with Yui, more than anything else. She wanted to hold hands, to have fun only the two of them could share, to be seen together. But would any of that really matter if Yui was comfortable with it?

But the more Azusa thought about it, the more it started to make sense. Yui had only said she didn't want to date. She hadn't said they couldn't be friends, or that they couldn't keep caring about each other the way they did now.

"I... I think I understand, Yui-senpai," Azusa murmured, looking at the floor. "I'll just get dressed and leave..."

"You don't have to," Yui said at once, her hand rising to stroke Azusa's cheek. "We could have a sleepover, since you're already dressed for it."

Azusa stared at her, certain that one of them had missed something somewhere. "But... is that really okay?"

"Of course it's okay," Yui insisted, wrapping her arms around Azusa and resting her chin on the girl's head. "Being close to you always is, Azu-nyan."

* * *

It made no sense.

Yui still refused to date Azusa, but they had sleepovers at least once a month, and shared Yui's bed each time. Azusa would always give her plenty of space, but Yui would completely ignore it and wrap around the smaller girl like a second blanket.

Azusa finally got it into her head that Yui only wanted to remain close friends. So she stopped ignoring all the offers for dates that she'd been getting. She thought seeing someone else would help her get over Yui's rejection. She never got to test that theory, though, because her dates always canceled at the last minute. Azusa actually thought something was wrong with her, until one of the boys mentioned that Yui had talked him out of it.

It hurt, to realize that Yui was going to such lengths to spoil her happiness. Azusa tried talking to her band mates, hoping that they would be willing to reason with Yui. But she was shocked to discover that Yui had asked them to scare off more than a few of Azusa's dates as well.

"We're sorry, Azusa," Mio told her, "but you know Yui. She's always been selfish where you're concerned. You should try talking to her. Maybe she doesn't know that she's hurting you."

But it had been clear from Mio's tone that Yui had to know exactly what she was doing.

* * *

The next time that Azusa went to Yui's bedroom, she went fully dressed and justifiably angry.

"Why, Yui-senpai?!" Azusa demanded. "You won't date me, so why won't you let me date anyone else?!"

"I thought you understood, Azu-nyan," Yui said softly, sitting down on the bed.

"Well, I don't! You said you love me, but you won't let me be happy, with you or anyone else!"

"Why does anyone date anyone else?"

Azusa frowned at her. "What do you mean, why? To find out if they're compatible, and if they are, then to keep having fun with each other."

Yui smiled. "But I already know we're compatible. And I always have fun when I'm with you, Azu-nyan. So, you see? There's really no point in me dating you."

"Don't just say that so casually!" Azusa shouted, her eyes tearing up. "It doesn't matter that you don't have to date me! If you really love me, you should WANT to date me, no matter what!"

"You still don't understand," Yui sighed. She held out her arms. "Come here, Azu-nyan."

Though she was still upset, Azusa soon found herself in Yui's lap, being held in a way that made it hard to remember why she was so angry in the first place.

"I didn't think I'd have to tell you," Yui explained. "I thought you already knew."

"Knew what?" Azusa asked.

"That you're mine," Yui said simply. "You have been from the moment I gave you your nickname. That's why I won't date you. It'd be like taking a step backwards. Why would I date you when you're already my Azu-nyan?"

Azusa stared at Yui dully. She wanted to yell, to tell Yui that it was among the stupidest excuses she'd ever heard, to hate Yui for not making herself understood earlier.

But, if being with Yui had ever been so straightforward and simple, it would've been completely unlike Yui herself.

"You know, Yui-senpai, sometimes you're really annoying."

Yui pouted as if hurt, then smiled. "But you love me, anyway. Right, Azu-nyan?"

"Be quiet," Azusa murmured, burying her face in Yui's neck. "You're a lot less annoying when you aren't talking."

Yui said nothing, partially because Azusa was right, but mostly because they needed no more words.

**The End.**

* * *

Endnotes:

Somehow, my Yui stories never turn out quite how I want them to.


End file.
